The exemplary embodiment relates to mobile communication devices. It finds particular application in connection with a music reproduction system for rendering an audio file which employs multiple mobile devices synchronized for contemporaneous rendering of the audio file.
Mobile communication devices for wireless transmission and receipt of voice communications, such as mobile phones, are now in widespread use. Such devices are increasingly used for storage and replay of audio files, such as music, voice recordings, and files with both audio and video components, such as movies. Users are now able to download music and video files into a memory storage card in the mobile device and select files for reproduction from a menu displayed on a liquid crystal display screen. The mobile device typically has a small loudspeaker integral with the device. While the loudspeaker is generally adequate for outputting voice communications, sound quality for reproduction of audio files tends to be poor and allows single channel (mono) reproduction only. While headphones may be plugged into the device for listening to the audio file, this is inconvenient when several people are present.